


Fools in love

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentions of Sex, NSFW, Other ships will appear, adult au, multi-chapter fic, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka can't seem to keep his mind off a certain gym teacher lately and its now affecting his academic performance! How can he teach his students when his imagination has other plans for him?! It doesn't help that he see's Mondo everyday and how the other teachers like to point out the obvious. He wished he never was attracted to him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, oh...! Wait...!” Back arched high off the bed, guided by a large calloused hand under the indent of his backside. It felt so warm settled there, so gentle despite the man the palms belonged to. Mouth preoccupied with a different task, making parts of his body flush with another kind of heat. Fists clutched into the two-toned hair, messy from their strenuous activity. He pulled a little roughly when he would tease the tip with his tongue, “Hah, Nn, O-Oowada-san...!” Head twisted to the side, down into the pillow to hide his embarrassed face. He wanted to close his legs but the body between them kept that from happening.

“Oii...ya can come if ya want,” The voice sent a shudder down his spine as he whispered it against his twitching shaft. How he loved that deep and lustful sounding mutter that spoke to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, so he nodded his head in agreement. “Please...Oowada-san!” Trying to get his point across more clearly, he tugged the bigger male forward, bringing his lips against him as if begging silently with pleading desperate red eyes. Just from the look of the other alone, was enough to nearly set him off the edge. 

A coy grin and a gentle scrape of his canine like jaws traversed across his cock causing him to let out a high pitched whine, moaning at the expert motions. A loose hand draped over his face, bucking his hips uncontrollably into the hot and moist mouth, wanting, needing to finally finish when that voice snapped him out of his focus. “Call me by my first name, Kiyotaka. I want 'ta 'ear ya say it...!” He was growling, such an animalistic man. It drove him wild when he started to act like that, getting rougher as he began to jerk him off. Nipping at his thighs and stomach, it was all to much.

“M-Mondo--! Mondo, Ahh!” And that seemed to be just enough, he pulled harder and bit more aggressively. Kiyotaka distorted his body this way and that, moaning and gasping and clutching the sheets with both hands this time, knuckles turning white. And with one last yell, he jerked his hips upwards and--

“Hahh!” Sweat poured from his forehead, breath short and quick. Kiyotaka tried grasping his air back from the very sexual dream he had just awoken from. He lifted his sheets nervously, feeling shame and dread rack every inch of his being when he saw the mess he had made. Being a grown man, nearly at the age of thirty these kind of childish fantasy’s should have been long over, though... maybe never having urges like this before when he should have, just meant they were finally starting to catch up with him.

Rubbing his hot face, Kiyotaka looked over to the clock to check the time. It was nearly 5 in the morning, just about the hour he had to be up anyway and was glad he didn't skip past it. With wobbly legs and a stomach full of knots, he figured a long shower might erase the guilt of his hormonal mind. To picture one of his own co-workers in such a way, it was a disgrace. He just hoped yet again he would be able to face the gym teacher once he got into school without the burning desire to hide and run. “When will these horrid dreams end... please,” Kiyotaka gripped his pajama pants tightly. “Forgive me, Oowada-san!” Again, tears fell freely like they always did.

\------

“Holy shit Ishimaru-kun, you look like...well, shit!?” Leon peered over at the glasses wearing math teacher carefully, tilting his head as he continued to prod at how disheveled he appeared today. Kiyotaka blinked slowly, a small hint of bags underneath his usually bright wide eyes. His hair wasn't as perfectly combed to the side and straightened and the tie on his suit wasn't as tightly to his chest. In all his years of being the baseball coach and knowing Kiyotaka, he had never seen the man like this. “You didn't get laid or somethin' last night?”

At the mention of that, Kiyotaka looked over to Leon with a flushed face, posture becoming strictly upright. “K-Kuwata-san! I would be happy if you would refrain from such outlandish accusations on school grounds! I'll have you know I just had a bit of a late night preparing my next study plan, math lessons take much time and precision to get down right! Something you obviously have no idea of!” His nose flickered up, obviously more flustered and angry then he should have been but today was not the day he could handle the substitute.

“Alright, alright! Chill Ishimaru, I was just playing is all! Sheesh...” Leon sighed, crossing his arms as he nervously eyed the other. He was actually kind of terrified to say anything else, knowing exactly how the other could get with his lectures and he rather not have to listen to one so early in the morning. “Anyway, listen, you seen Mondo at all this mornin'?! I got a bone to pick with that big ass!”

“Kuwata-san, language please! Have you no respect for rules?!” Kiyotaka pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses sliding upwards when he rubbed in-between them. His cheeks couldn't help but deepen a little though, thinking about having to face the older man today. “And no, I have not seen Oowada-san today yet. Probably going to be late as usual I presume!” And as if right on cue, a voice spoke up from behind them.

“Oii, I get 'ta school on fuckin' time! Err, well...sometimes! But I still do it!” Both turning around on their heels at the booming sound, Leon and Kiyotaka came face to face with none other than the most wanted man of the day it seemed. Yet while all the math teacher could do is stare, blush darkening, Leon went head strong waving his arms around and stepping up to the taller male.

“There you are ya prick, what the hell kind of text was this last night?! You trying 'ta mess with me?” The red head pulled out his phone, as if to prove what he was accusing Mondo of doing actually happened, as if the biker might not remember somehow of his devious adventures. Although he could not see the evidence of his crimes, Kiyotaka noticed the wide smirk forming on his face. 

“What's wrong, asshole? Didn't like a little revenge text? Maybe think 'bout that next time before ya send me yer damn fuckin' nudes at fuckin' 3 in th' mornin'!” Luckily the halls were free from any students or the perfect would be having a breakdown hearing the string of curses that left the other teachers mouth. He had half a mind to reprehend the physical educator for his actions but suppressed the need for now. Besides, he felt Leon was getting his just desserts. But it seemed their conversation didn't last long because before he knew it Mondo appeared before him almost to silently.

“You look like shit.” It also seemed like that was the catchphrase of the day. What was with everyone saying that to him, he knew that already he didn't have to be reminded of it all the time. It didn't help that Leon chimed in from behind Mondo shouting, 'That's what I said!' Huffing with frustration, eyebrows twitching, Kiyotaka glared up at the cause of his unsightly appearance. 

“Oowada-san, could you please watch your langauge! How many times must I remind you about that?!” He ignored the other question, not wanting to repeat himself though it seemed like he was doing that anyway. “It was merely a rough night is all, there is nothing to worry about! I just need a quick drink to get my body going!” Giving the larger one of his famous smiles, it seemed to sweep away the suspicion lingering on his face. Instead, Mondo stepped closer almost causing him to jump out of his shoes as he was moved back until he hit the school walls. His heart hammered against his ribcage, eyes traveling away from the deep lavender ones that burned holes into his skin. Something Kiyotaka would usually be the one found doing.

A hand movement and he flinched unexpectedly, what kind of man was he? This wasn't some highschool love story! That seemed to stop the traveling limb all together. “Kiyo...you, ok?” His voice was laced with concern, and when Kiyotaka gained back the courage to stare at him he saw the look that nearly made his blood soar. He wanted to tell Mondo the truth, maybe he would understand. But the thought of risking loosing his friendship was enough to keep his mouth zipped and his heart be locked away with these never ending growing feelings for him.

“I-It's nothing Oowada-kun! Really, I just think I might be coming down with a bit of a cold, so I will keep diligent and you will not have to worry!” He grinned again and for a second time, it seemed to do the job. Mondo smiled back looking a tad more at ease, his hand returning to what it was previously going to do before and Kiyotaka watched as the gym teacher took his tie and pulled it up a little straighter for him. 

“I believe ya Kiyo! Yer tie though was botherin' th' fuckin' hell out of me, it jus' didn't suit ya at all! Gwahahaha!” His laughter boomed throughout the almost empty halls and Kiyotaka sighed with relief, though grateful for his assistance in fixing some of the damage done from this morning. “Also, will ya stop callin' me by my fuckin' last name?! Everyone else uses my first except fer you! I sound all weird and proper and shit when ya say it...” He rubbed his chin, cheeks dusting a soft shade which only made the shorter feel genuinely better.

“What a ridiculous notion, Oowada-san! It is only right I keep from using first names so freely, unless called for! Other than that, especially in a work setting, how unsightly it would be if the students and other staff saw us on a basis like that! What would they think of me, of us?!” Through his long speech, Mondo couldn't help but sneer in annoyance, yelling straight back at him as if what he said was an insult.

“Yer th' only damn one who still uses everyone's last name ya moron! Jus' use my first name it's not like M' askin' ya 'ta marry me or nothin'! Shit!” Maybe that was the wrong choice of words because when Kiyotaka heard it he immediately snapped his lips shut. Face once again flushing the deepest vermillion you could imagine. He wasn't sure if he was going to make it out alive today.

Standing at attention, he quickly made a turn to escape the brutes hold. “Live in your dream world for now, but I shall continue to call you 'Oowada' and there is nothing that can change that! Now, if you don't mind, the kids will be arriving soon and I must tidy myself up a bit before their arrival!” He stopped for a second, turning towards Mondo with a look of what a mother would give her child when they were in trouble. “I suggest you do the same, Oowada-san!” And with haste he made his way out and down the corner. This day was never going to end.

“What the fuck...jus' happened?” Mondo blinked in confusion, looking to his side where a hand touched his shoulder. Leon shaking his head and clicking his tongue with a smirk, one that was just all to familiar. 

“Shit man, you two should just fuck already!”

And that's how Leon ended up spending most of his day in the nurses office, Mondo telling Mikan that a baseball had clonked him on the noggin and he'll probably be out for the rest of the day. Yet Mondo couldn't help but worry about Kiyotaka still. Even though he said he was ok, there was something he was hiding and he was going to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sensei...Sensei...?” There was no response, there hadn’t been one for nearly the entire time. The boys and girls looked at each other nervously, wondering if the man had died somehow in the short span of their class period. Suddenly, the group of students erupted into a harmonious chant, “Ishimaru-Sensei!” They screamed as loudly as they could, startling the raven haired male awake.

Slamming his hands down on the table, he bolted up from his seat, “EVERYONE STAY CALM!” he boasted, he didn't know what was going on but he hopped it was nothing dangerous. Yet as he gazed out into the sea of children who gawked at him with worry, sweat slipped down his cheek. Face lit up like a red light at the embarrassing situation, coughing into his fists and quickly bowing to apologize for his odd behavior. “Ah, forgive me my students, I have not been myself today and you all deserve a better teacher!” As he stared at the floor in front of him he could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his classroom but sometimes being an emotional man meant just as much.

“There he is Sensei!”

“Where? Where th' hell S' he, eh?!” Kiyotaka's head shot up at the familiar voice, turning towards the doorway to see Mondo barging in as if on a hunt for some pervert. His heart rummaged loudly yet felt embarrassed for it getting as bad as it was. The gym teacher scanned him over as the water was still leaking; face contorting into a strained discomfort look. “K-Kiyo! Are ya a'right?! The kid said ya weren't breathin' and I-- fuck, whats going on wit ya today!? This ain't like you!” He stood there, taking the beating of words that the older delivered to him. Mondo was right of course, it was his own fault, all of this was.

“F-Forgive me, Oowada-san! I might just need to leave early today! I seem to be not like myself and I'm not sure I am up to teaching today!” He bowed again, back lower this time perfectly straight. The bikers cheeks flushed, that was one respectful display and honestly he was a bit speechless. There was something really wrong with him, narrowing his eyes he grabbed Kiyotaka's wrist and tugged him along. “You kids stay put, I'll take care of yer teacher so don't worry!” As the boys in the classroom cheered for their new free period most of the girls couldn’t help but giggle thinking how romantic this was.

“Oowada-san, release me this instant! You can not just take me away from my class like that, we have a duty as teachers!”

“Duty my ass, you jus' said yerself that ya weren't feelin' good! I ain't gonna keep you in there actin' like this, I know ya better than anyone and you've never been like this so somethin's gotta be wrong! M' worried 'bout ya Kiyo!” Kiyotaka could see the anger and distress plastered on his face, the concern in his voice. It was one of the reasons why he fell so hard for the gym teacher. Despite his scary, loud and violent nature outside, his kind, caring and sweet inside was more prevalent then the beast people make him out to be. He really did not deserve the treatment he received from such a man. Mondo did not deserve to be loved by someone so unclean. It was just a matter of time before he to got tired of him and would leave him as well.

“Mondo-kun, that is enough!” The teacher pulled his wrist out from the others strong grasp, standing tall and hard in the halls; back erect and face stern. He did not care that Mondo looked at him with his head cocked into the side, lip curling in his signature angry fashion when he did not understand something that was going on. Biting the bottom of his lip, he wanted to tell his best friend what was going on but kept his resolve straight and narrow. “I have told you once, and I will tell you again I am perfectly fine and capable of dealing with my own issues! I do not need your help so please--” His fists clenched to his sides, voice wavering ever so slightly as his hard attitude lowered. “Jus' please, leave me be!”

Kiyotaka had never seen the face Mondo had given him at this very moment. It was like the words he had spoken struck his heart and killed him. He realizes the gym teacher was trying to help, but the more Mondo was around him the harder it was for him to contain the growing attraction he held towards the other. It would be better this way if they just kept their relationship as co-workers, acquaintances, and that was it. It hurt him just as much as it must be for his friend and it was almost impossible not to apologize and say none of this was true.

Head turning to the side, Mondo crossed his arms and made a sharp clicking sound with his tongue. Expression changing from one of disbelief to a sort of angry understanding. “S' that really what ya want, Kiyotaka? If ya don't like me anymore dammit, then jus' fuckin' man up and say it! You've been actin' weird, but really weird when yer round' me! Scared M' gonna bring ya down cause I did some rough shit back when I was younger? Can't be friends with a delinquent?” His voice got louder and louder, stepping closer and closer until he backed him up to a wall for the second time this day. He couldn't look Mondo in the eye as he barked at him, so he wondered off to the side wanting to just run away yet again. “Look at me and tell me yer serious...that ya don't wanna see me anymore Kiyo, fuckin' be a man and do it!”

How thankful he was that no one resided in the halls at this moment, his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest, palms sweaty, gut twisting and turning to the point where he felt like he was going to vomit. With what he could muster from his saddened state, he turned up towards Mondo and stared him straight in those piercing, deep dark lavender eyes. Feeling the sorrow etch deeper into his psyche. “It would be best, if we did not see each other as much, Oowada-san. I...I believe we should stay colleagues and nothing more.”

It was quiet, dead.... eerie. All kinds of heartache washed over both of them, it was clear. He supposed Mondo had never thought he see the day where is best friend, the one who understood him better than anyone. His 'brother', his soul-mate the one he trusted with everything-- would cut off the ties like they never where anything to begin with. Kiyotaka wanted to cry and sob and scream but this was not the place and Mondo was still reading him as if trying to see if he was serious or not. They were acting like kids, when as adults this situation could have been resolved so much easier. 

“A'right, I see how it S'.” Backing away, Mondo turned his back on the other. “If that's what ya want, M' gonna respect it. I would do anythin' fer ya, you know that. I've told ya that only a million times, yeah? Even if that means me leavin'...I'll do it, **Ishimaru.”**

A little piece of him broken when Mondo called him by his last name like that, putting such emphasis on it only made it worse. He knew what that meant and it made him flinched. All Kiyotaka could do was nod his head in silence, he knew Mondo knew what he was doing. Its why he never once looked back at him after this. “I'm sorry, M—Oowada-san...”

The older made an irritated noise and walked off without another word. He was left there, alone-- just as he was meant to be. He didn't deserve kindness, didn't deserve Mondo's friendship, help, love. He was born to be by himself, ever since he was young he knew this to be his fate. It was only a matter of time before he drove everyone away yet again; it was the nature of his character after all. And for the first time since their conversation had started, Kiyotaka's lips turned upwards and let out a heavy choked sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends!! sorry this chapter is so late, schools been kicking my butt!! MMMMM, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER I HOPE YOU DIDN'T THINK THIS WOULD BE ALL FUN AND GAMES THERES GOTTA BE SOME SAD AND HERE IT IS. i look forward to writing the next chapter and i hope all of you are too!!! thank you so much for all the kudos and inspiration to keep me going!!


	3. Chapter 3

“Fuckin' idiot, damn fuckin' piece of shit!” Mondo hollered with all the might he could produce from the base of his throat as he tossed around the heavy equipment in the gym. Flailing around like a stubborn child whose mom just took away all his toys and grounded him. The items clinked and clanked making a huge ruckus, thankfully it was after hours but it did not tame his wild behavior from being contained. He was pissed that Kiyotaka would do this to him, after all they've been through he knows the other was hiding something and he thinks thats what made him most angry. That the other did not trust him enough to tell him whats happening even though they promised to tell each other anything.

“In wait for someone to see through his rage,  
He remained wandering around the cage.  
Yearning for the one who would have him tamed,  
He lies down hoping that one won’t be the same.”

“Gwha?!” The teacher jumped nearly ten feet off the ground when he heard the mysterious echoed rhyme, to face none other than the dark lord of the school grounds himself. “Tanaka, tch, what th' hell are you doin' 'ere fer? Somethin' broke in yer lab again?” He tried to play his tantrum off coolly, picking up the dumb-bars from the floor and placing them back in their correct spots. Breathing still a bit unsteady from the rage he had just let loose. The stare Gundam continued to give him began making him uncomfortable, he was always a creepy dude. “If all yer gonna do S' look at me ya better give me some damn flowers first.”

“You are saddened, Waira. Is it because of your fight with the Byakko?” Gundam couldn't help but smirk almost mockingly when Mondo gave an obvious indication that he had hit the nail right on the head. Arms crossed the science teacher bowed for a bit as if thinking, suddenly turning up to dictate his voice where needed. “Surprised?! Word spreads fast, especially in place built upon interactions. Such is the nature of mere mortals, human beings! It is why I much prefer the company of animals,” A soft grin spread across his face when one of his hamsters popped out of the small pocket of his lab coat. “They love unconditionally, given the proper care.”

Mondo squinted his eyes, shutting them tightly while pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Gundam's speaking was only furthering the throbbing headache he had. He could never understand what he was talking about, reciting in riddles. “I ain't got time fer yer shit Tanaka! M' in no mood 'ta try and understand what yer tryin' 'ta get at, can't ya see M' busy!” He took a heavy seat on one of the benches, laid down and began bench pressing the weights. “Ugh, if Kiyotaka don't want 'ta see me anymore—fuck, what problem S' it of mine?!” Quickly he worked, his muscles could take the force but he was not sure his heart would.

“You speak angered words, but your soul says otherwise.” The breeder made his way over to help spot his co-worker, gently laying his fingertips on the smooth metal. Mis-matched eyes glanced down to see the seething rage and damage done to his psyche. “It is no concern of mine what happens in the mortal realm but as a god whose mated many creatures; it is clear to see when one mammal is made for the other.” Mondo continued to grunt and ignore his words, lifting the heavy bars up and down, fast, dangerously so as if not caring for his own safety. He didn't care what Gundam had to say, he was always an annoyance. Why didn't he just speak normal like everyone else? When suddenly the weight stopped when the breeder gripped it tightly, keeping Mondo from pulling it back up.

“Oii, what th' fuck Tanaka let go before I--!”

“What I am trying to say to you, Oowada-san, is that it is clear you love him. I have a third eye when it comes to attraction, you two can not hide your feelings very well! Pity really, mortal creatures are so simple! I do not understand why you do not just mark him as your own, truly you both are hidden tigers ready to pounce!” There was silence as Gundam watched the bikers face slowly rise in color, deeper in shade until it was bright enough to blind bystanders. His teeth clenched together and before he knew it arms got weak and let go of the weight, shifting up and pointing in accusation. Stuttering loudly as it did not help prove his plight.

“W-What are ya talkin' 'bout!? I don't like Kiyotaka like that-- he's a fuckin' guy! And I like girls dammit! N-Not like I think he's cute or nothin'...th' way his brows deepen, his nose crinkles...his stupid ass glasses and nerdy damn haircut. Fuck!” Mondo gripped his face and drug his hands down groaning. He really was in love, how did this happen? When did it happen? He had never been attracted to a male before, this was the first time and he wasn't even really sure what to make of it. It could be just a fleeting feeling for all he knew; love was a new concept that he never got to experience. “Well, whatever th' hell it is, it don't matter anymore cause he don't want to see me! So screw 'em that's what I say...”

Gundam pointed in return at the loud tiger roaring his way, keeping his stance mightily. “Fool! Have you no common sense?! Hah! Still a child in a mans body! He still is connected to you by the soul, by the heart! He did not turn a blind eye to your friendship, he merely is terrified to reveal to you the truth of his nature!” Yet with that, Mondo only appeared more confused by what he meant. The science teacher pulled his lab coat up tall, making a stance you would only see in an anime before laughing loudly. “You really are a simpleton! You do not even realize the dedication that creature has put forth towards you! One day yellow tiger, you will be tamed by the one clad in white! Whose stripes match your own but paths are completely different! I wish you good luck large one, may you be locked in that cage no more!” With that, he made his escape just as fast as he came leaving Mondo to stand their dumbfounded. 

Slowly, he slumped down on the benches seat, leaning forward sighing heavy with the burden that crushed his back. Lifting his calloused rough hands up towards his face, he stared at it before clutching until the knuckles turned white. “There's no fuckin' way...he could like someone like me.”

\-----

Kiyotaka scrubbed and washed the white board as hard as he could. Back and forth, his determination knew no bounds when wanting to get it spotless; maybe as sort of a punishment for what he had done today. Obviously it was in a way as his arm started to get sore from the vigorous wiping yet he trudged forward. Maybe if he cleaned hard enough he would also wash away the thickening guilt crawling on his back, pooling around his insides.

“Ishimaru-san?” 

“Ah!” His hand stopped what it was doing, quickly throwing his attention to the person calling his name. “Yes of course, how can I-- oh! Naegi-kun!” Though a bit on the ropes today, Kiyotaka couldn't help but smile at one of the only other people he felt he could trust besides Mondo. The guidance counselor always listened to his problems and gave amazing advice, its why as high schoolers he use to call him 'Sensei'. “How can I help you today? I'm surprised to see you here so late! Normally you and Kirigiri-san go out do you not?” Being as naive as he was, Kiyotaka never noticed the flustered expression the brown haired man gave, feet shuffling and finger scratching his chin. To him, hints of that sort never quite registered correctly usually tossing it off as a quirk.

“W-Well uh, we are not going out till a little later! She had to go on some investigation, but I actually came to ask to see if you where ok...? Everyone's been talking about you today, how you haven't been yourself?” The shorter walked towards him, patting Kiyotaka's shoulder with a bit of sorrow. None to unlike what he had been seeing all day. Was he always this easy to read? Being an anal man as he was, he supposed it was obvious but still it seemed most of the time others could read him like an open book. Skin dusting a soft shade, Kiyotaka bowed his head in shame towards his friend.

“Forgive me, Naegi-kun, I have let my emotions get the best of me today! I feel I need to be punished for my mistakes. Oowada and I, I think I might have ruined our friendship! I pushed him away, all because of my foolishness!” He couldn't cease the flow of words that came out of his mouth, Makoto seemed to have this gift that just allowed people to be truthful with him and straight forward. Kiyotaka felt like he could pour his entire being out to his friend without judgment.

“W-Whoa, whoa calm down Ishimaru-kun!” Makoto held his hands up in defeat, sweating a bit nervously. It was clear being bombarded with all this information at once would be to much for anyone, so again Kiyotaka apologized deeply for bothering him with his problems. It was his job to be the childrens guider, not his. “Hey, everything going to be ok, you know? I think you should try talking to Oowada-kun again. You two have been friends for how long? You guys are nearly inseparable, and whatever is bothering you I'm sure he'll understand! Despite how he acts, Oowada-kun really is a great guy who is always there for his friends.” Giving the math teacher a soft smile, Makoto scratched the back of his head hoping he was saying all this right. It was much more difficult giving advice to a fellow teacher. “I mean, that's what friends are for right?”

And as if that hadn't gone through his head before, if anything it did now. He supposed that was just one of the hopesters special qualities. To make people realize that things aren’t as bad as they always seem, that they could be worse. Red eyes going wide with understanding, he clapped his legs together tightly and gave a huge salute to Makoto, a new fire burning within his muscles. Something he hoped didn't fizzle out before he went to visit his friend. Or even if he couldn't, he would have to find a way to express his regret to Mondo. “Thank you Naegi-Sensei! Again, you have taught me something new that I am forever in your debt for! Truly speaking with you has enlightened me! Hahahahaha!” The boisterous laughter only proved to further his rising mood.

Laughing nervously along with Kiyotaka, Makoto waved him away. “It's really no big deal Ishimaru-kun, we are friends after all! And please don't call me sensei--” Tilting his head to the side, he checked the time and quickly excused himself. “Well, I have to get going! I'm glad I could help and just remember, be honest with him and things will always be better!” Kiyotaka stood there for a bit longer, watching the counselor run out with a smile still forming on his face. There was a determination building, a new desire to speak his mind. Even if Mondo would hate him in the end it was better then keeping it all in.

“You can do this Kiyotaka, just speak your mind!” Besides, what kind of politician would he be if he never spoke what he felt? He just prayed Mondo would listen, for he could be a very stubborn man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gundams words of wisdom]  
> Waira - A large beast that lurks in the mountains, about which little is known.  
> Byakko - Japanese version of the Chinese White Tiger.
> 
> Hello friends!! i hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well!! ill be working hard on the next one as well! but the two got some friendly advice, and maybe somehow things will work out for the better--- or will they B))

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends! so im kinda working on a short multi-chapter teacher!ishimondo fic! its just a small little side story with them, just a different way they might have gotten together! i hope you enjoy my friends!!!


End file.
